1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fastener driving tools and more particularly to a nail driving tool that may be used in remote, inaccessible locations without any unnecessary alteration to an existing wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been a problem for carpenters or the like to satisfactorily join two members by means of nails when the two members are at an inaccessible location. One example of just such a situation is the nailing of a header to a stud after the wall has been plastered or after the wallboard is in place. Prior to the present invention it was frequently necessary to enlarge the opening such as a window opening in order to join the header to the stud. This of course necessitated some additional expense and frequently resulted in an unsightly work product. Merely using an elongated rod to drive the nail is unsatisfactory since frequently the juncture of the header and the stud is not visible. Moreover no means has heretofor been provided for releasably holding the nail prior to its being started.